The Snake, the Tiger, and the Computer Geek
by T.K. Sakura
Summary: This is my first MGS2 fic. Snake and Otacon are living with a girl codenamed Tiger Dagger. Can you figure out which one she's dating before I tell you?


T. K.: *sits at her desk playing with her new MGS2 action figures. She looks up and quickly hides the figures* I finished it!

Tsuki: *laying on a couch and yawns* Good. We don't own Metal Gear Solid or Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty.

T. K.: This is my first MGS fic and it's pretty much just fluff. Enjoy!

~~~~~~

I woke to a cold bed. I hate waking to find his half of the bed empty, it means I've over slept or he's left on a mission. My name is Kari Summers, codenamed Tiger Dagger I checked the clock next to the bed; it read nine a. m. I laid in bed a few more minutes, there was no noise from down stairs. I shivered; the room was colder than my empty bed. I got dressed in a red tee shirt and khaki cargo pants but didn't bother with underwear. I slipped a black pancake holster on and slid my .45 millimetre Smith & Wesson into it. The gun's weight was comforting against my ribs. I ran a brush threw my long brown hair. I looked in the mirror; the dark bags beneath my green eyes had finally went away. I was glad I had finally gotten some sleep, I had become something of an insomniac but then again so were Snake and Otacon. I made the bed before heading down stairs.

Downstairs, I looked around. No one was home and Philanthropy hadn't called me in on a mission. I guess Snake could handle it.

I walked into the kitchen and straight to the coffeepot. It was still on so Otacon and Snake must have left not to long ago. I poured myself a cup before walking into Otacon's lab. 

"You suck!" I jumped, drawing my gun. 

I sighted down my arm and clicked the safety off. When the insulter came into view I almost shot him, instead I just said, "DAMNED PARROT! If Otacon hadn't loved E. E. so much he would have let Snake kill you long ago." I clicked the safety back on and tucked the gun back into its holster. I walked to my computer and clicked the power button on my laptop; I waited for it to load. I sat down and took a sip of my coffee; it was strong and bitter. "Snake must have made the coffee this morning," I said out loud. I drank it anyway, I've learned a few things during my time with Snake and Otacon, one is there is no such thing as bad coffee. 

My eyes scanned the room and landed on a pack of cigarettes. Another thing I've learned is that there is no such thing as a bad cigarette. I slid the chair over to the cigarettes and picked them up, I flipped back the top and counted ten smokes and a small, cheap, blue lighter. I pulled one out and lit it before sliding back to the laptop. 

I typed in my password and went directly to my internet connection. I checked my e-mail... nothing of great importance. I sighed and surfed the web a while. Time passed as it normally does and before I knew it I hungry and almost out of smokes. I looked at my watch, 12:51 the digital face told me. I sat back in the chair and thought seriously about going down to Philanthropy when I heard the front door open and close quietly. I stood up and walked over to hide behind the door. I drew my gun as I heard footsteps come into the kitchen.

"Tiger?" Snake called out. I sighed and sagged against the wall. I put my gun away and admonished myself for being paranoid; no one else had a key to the house and the locks were pick proof, Snake and I had both tried before we were satisfied.

I smiled and left the computer room. "Hey," I said. I looked at Snake. "You guys went _shopping_?" I asked shocked. Snake and Otacon never shopped... hell; for the most part we ate order out and fast food. 

"Yeah, there are still some bags in the car," Snake said sitting the paper bags down. I nodded and headed outside. 

I stood on the porch for a second and breathed in the fresh winter air. Our house was an old Victorian one of several in the New Port, Maine neighbourhood where we lived. I walked down the steps and to Otacon's car, a black convertible '68 Firebird. Otacon himself was currently struggling with an armful of paper bag and a patch of ice. I smiled and steadied the hacker.

I took two of the four grocery bags he was carrying and smiled at him. He blushed and muttered a thank you. Otacon walked in and I followed.

Inside, Snake had put up the two bags of groceries he had carried in and made himself scarce. Otacon and I put up the rest of the food and such in silence. I sat down at the table and asked, "You guys took this long to get a few groceries?"

Otacon smiled and said, "We didn't just get groceries." I was puzzled and it must have shown on my face. "We stopped down at HQ and took out a leave of absence."

"Where are you going?" I asked. 

Otacon shook his head. "We three are going to some tropical beach where Snake can hit on women but I want to do something while we're there."

"What's that?" I asked, smiling. 

Otacon reached into his pocket and produced a small black velvet box. "Marry you," he said. I looked at the ring, it was a simple silver band but at the moment I wouldn't have cared if it had the Crown Jewels on it.

"Oh, HAL!" I cried flinging myself at him. He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Well, Tiger, was that a yes?" he asked. I pulled back, smiling I nodded my head. He took my hand and slipped the ring on.

~~~~~~

The wedding was simple. It took place on the beaches of the Bahamas and as neither Otacon nor I had any family left, it was just us and our friends.

Snake was Otacon's Best Man (Snake's idea of proper wedding attire was jeans and a black tee shirt; of course the only difference in Otacon's outfit was that the tee shirt was white). Mei Ling was my Matron of Honour (she wore a wrap around skirt over a one-piece navy blue bathing suit; I wore a white bikini and wrap around skirt). Raiden, tanned (FINALLY THE MAN GOT SOME COLOUR!) and decked out in swim trunks, Rose, in a light purple one piece and her belly slightly swollen with their second child, and Eric, their first who was now two and looked like a miniature version his father, were our witnesses. The priest reminded me of skinny James Earl Jones.

"Do you Hal Emerich take Kari Summers to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold, honour and cherish, for better or worse, until the end of time?" the priest asked looking at Otacon. Otacon had asked him to change the part about 'until death do you part' to 'until the end of time'.

Otacon took no time in saying the immortal words, "I do."

The priest turned to me asked, "And do you Kari Summers take Hal Emerich to be you lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, honour and cherish, for better or worse, until the end of time?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I felt Otacon's hand squeeze my hand gently. "I do," I said opening my eyes. 

The priest said, "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride, my friend."

Otacon leaned in and passionately kissed me until we both needed air. Cheers erupted from our friends. Today, Philanthropy didn't exist; the Metal Gears could be damn; nothing could end our happiness.


End file.
